


Die Silvestereinladung

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Plätzchen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Ein gewöhnlicher Weihnachtstag in Percivals und Credences Wohnung. Bis auf ein paar unangekündigte Besucher.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Kudos: 3





	Die Silvestereinladung

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Irgendwo nach dem zweiten Film  
> Prompt: Plätzchen, eine zickige Katze, ein kaputtes Telefon  
> Warnung: keine  
> Stimmung: Fluff
> 
> *********************************
> 
> Dies ist der Beitrag für den 12. Dezember für meinen Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender

Credence genoss diese Tage, an denen die Welt in Frieden zu sein schien. Keine schlechte Nachricht erreichte sein Ohr, kein böses Wort schmerzte seiner Seele. Stattdessen erklang aus dem Hintergrund sanfte weihnachtliche Musik und im Kamin knackte ein warmes Feuer. Der Geruch von brennendem Holz vermischte sich mit dem des Räucherkerzchens und der Plätzchen. Ein schwacher Duft des Glühweins, den sie vorhin getrunken hatten, lag noch in der Luft. An diesen Tagen stand die Zeit still, eingehüllt in einen kuscheligen Pullover aus Liebe und Glückseligkeit.   
Verträumt ließ Credence den Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen, zu Percival hin, der die Zeit eben nutzte, um sich mit dem Weihnachtsgeschenk anzufreunden. Es gelang ihm mäßig und Credence unterdrückte ein leises Kichern.   
Sie hatten sich eine Katze gekauft. Ein junge Katzendame mit Charakter, die offensichtlich ihren eigenen Kopf hatte und Percivals Annäherungsversuche bisher mit ausgefahrenen Krallen und entrüstetem Fauchen quittierte.   
Credence beobachtete das Schauspiel, während er die Plätzchen ausstoch, die er gleich backen wollte. Es war erst ihr zweites gemeinsames Weihnachten und doch fühlte er sich in den weihnachtlichen Traditionen, die er früher nur neidisch aus der Ferne beobachtet hatte, bereits so heimisch, dass ihm das Herz aufging.   
Credence schob das Blech voll ausgestochener Schneemänner, Tannenbäume und Sterne in den Backofen und wandte sich den anderen Plätzchen zu, die eben neben ihm ausgekühlt waren. Er verzierte sie mit flüssiger Schokolade, buntem Zuckerguss, kleinen Scheeflocken und silbernen Streuseln, während er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, dass Percival nach der Angel griff, die sie in der Zootierhandlung gekauft hatten. An ihrem Ende hing ein kleiner Federball. Percival hatte offensichtlich noch nicht aufgegeben und Credence, der sich eigentlich auf die Plätzchen hatte konzentrieren wollen, ertappte sich dabei, wie er Percival und ihre kleine Errungenschaft neugierig beobachtete. Percival wedelte mit dem bunten Federball vor ihren gelben Augen herum. Sie schlug einmal danach und fauchte, dann wandte sie sich herum und stieß genervt mit dem Schwanz gegen den Ball. Credence musste grinsen und Percival legte die Angel weg.   
“Ich gebe auf”, verkündete er in Credences Richtung, “Unsere Prinzessin ist offensichtlich anspruchsvoll.”  
“Vielleicht ist es einfach alles ein wenig viel”, mutmaßte Credence, “Sie muss sich an so vieles gewöhnen. Die fremde Umgebung, fremde Menschen. Das muss anstrengend sein.”  
Percival seufzte, unternahm den Versuch, ihr tröstend über den Kopf zu streichen, bereute es aber gleich darauf, als sich lange Krallen in seinen Pullover gruben. Credence bewunderte ihn für die Geduld und Sanftheit, mit der er die Pfote aus der Baumwolle löste, ehe er sich erhob und zur offenen Küche kam, in der Credence stand.   
“Kann ich dir helfen?”, fragte er und warf einen neugierigen Blick über Credences ‘Kunstwerke’, die nicht so gut aussahen, wie er sie gern hätte.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, ich denke nicht”, sagte er mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, doch dann bemerkte er die leere Schale, die zwischen all den Utensilien stand, mit denen er die Plätzchen verzierte. “Mir sind die Walnüsse ausgegangen”, stellte er fest. Er hatte einige davon auf den rohen Plätzchenteig gedrückt und sie mit gebacken. Credence mochte den Geschmack so sehr, dass er nun ehrlich bedauerte, keinen Nachschub zu haben. “Kannst du noch welche besorgen?”, fragte er.  
Percival erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte, nach der Schale griff. Credence rechnete damit, dass er den Zauberstab zog und sie aus dem Nichts heraufbeschwor, aber Percival überraschte ihn. Er lief zum Kamin, auf dessen Sims einige weihnachtliche Dekoration stand, und griff, zu Credences Verwunderung, nach einem alt aussehenden Nussknacker. Aus Holz, prächtig bemalt und so groß wie Percivals Unterarm.  
Credence öffnete den Mund, um Percival zu fragen, ob er damit wirklich Nüsse knacken wollte. Die Nussknacker, die er bisher in den Läden gesehen hatte, waren vielmehr Dekoration gewesen und ihr Holz wäre gebrochen, hätte man versucht, eine Walnuss mit ihnen zu knacken. Aber dieser Nussknacker war ein Familienerbstück der Graves’ und als Percival ihn auf den Tisch stellte, klackerte er mit dem Mund, als hätte er ein Eigenleben entwickelt, und erschreckte damit ihre Katze so sehr, dass sie fauchend vom Sofa sprang und sich unter dem Sessel versteckte. Percival schien davon nicht verwundert, hob die Hand und der Mund des Nussknackers öffnete sich folgsam. Percival steckte eine Walnuss hinein. Der Nussknacker knackte sie. Die Schalen fielen auf die eine Seite von ihm. Die Nuss auf die andere. So sauber, dass es kein Zufall sein konnte.   
Fasziniert beobachtete Credence, wie Percival das Ganze mit einer weiteren Nuss wiederholte. Wieder fiel die Schale auf die eine Seite, die Nuss auf die andere. Zauberei war in der Tat etwas Wunderbares, selbst, wenn es nur in diesen kleinen Dingen steckte.  
Credence hätte beinahe die Plätzchen im Backofen vergessen, so begierig war er darauf, dabei zuzusehen, wie der Nussknacker seine Arbeit verrichtete, wenn ihm nicht der leicht verbrannte Geruch aufgefallen wäre. Mit einem leisen verstohlenen Fluch wandte er sich zum Backofen herum und öffnete ihn, während zugleich die Türklingel ertönte. Credence, der sich gern auf mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig konzentriert hätte, war zu abgelenkt von der leicht rußigen Wolke, die ihm entgegenschlug, als dass er auf die Tür reagieren konnte. Er bemerkte, dass ihn die Vielzahl an gleichzeitig stattfindenden Ereignissen leicht überforderte. Zu seinem Glück erhob sich Percival und während er zur Tür ging, konnte Credence den Zustand seiner Plätzchen überprüfen. Er sah erleichtert, dass der Schaden nicht so schlimm war, wie er befürchtet hatte. Einige der Walnusshälften, die er in den rohen Plätzchenteig gesteckt hatte, waren an den Spitzen ein wenig schwarz und die Ränder der Plätzchen waren dunkler als geplant, aber sie waren noch essbar. Hastig zog er das Blech heraus, während er von der Tür her vertraute Stimmen hörte.   
“Da dachten wir, wir kommen direkt vorbei”, sagte eine melodische Frauenstimme und eine gutgelaunte Männerstimme setzte hinzu: “Wir waren ohnehin gerade in der Gegend.”  
Percival ließ die unerwarteten Gäste ein, just in dem Moment, in dem Credence das Backblech abstellte.   
Auf Credences Lippen erschien ein breites Lächeln, als er Jacob und Queenie erblickte.   
“Hallo, Credence”, säuselte Queenie, deren Wangen vom Schneetreiben ganz gerötet waren. Sie trug einen rosafarbenen Pelzmantel, der so flauschig und gemütlich aussah, dass Credence sie fast darum beneidete. “Entschuldigt, dass wir euer Weihnachtsfest stören. Wir dachten nur, wir fragen gleich.”  
Credence kam aus der Küche, wischte sich die mehlbestäubten Hände an der Schürze ab und sagte: “Es ist schön, euch zu sehen. Wie geht es euch?”  
“Können nicht klagen”, schaltete sich Jacob ein, der neben seine Frau trat. “Eigentlich hatten wir euch anrufen wollen, aber euer Telefon scheint defekt zu sein.”  
Credence hob fragend den Kopf in Percivals Richtung, der ebenso überrascht aussah. Das Telefon war eine Errungenschaft, die Credence vor einigen Monaten erbeten hatte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, Percival den Sinn davon deutlich zu machen, aber weil Credence weiterhin Kontakt zu No-Majs hatte (Jacob eingeschlossen), hatte er schließlich eingelenkt.   
Dass es nun nicht funktionierte, war neu.   
“Vielleicht die Leitungen”, mutmaßte Jacob achselzuckend, “Das passiert schon mal, wenn es im Winter so kalt wird, dass alles gefriert. Vielleicht ist irgendwo durch den Frost ein Kabel gerissen.”  
Credence nickte langsam.   
“Nun, jedenfalls”, fuhr Queenie fort und grinste, “Wollten wir euch fragen, ob ihr Silvester mit uns verbringen wollt. Newt und Tina kommen auch. Wir machen Strudel und backen Glückskekse.”  
“Das klingt sehr...”, begann Credence langsam.   
“Sehr nach einem NoMaj-Silvester", bestätigte Jacob nickend. Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als könnte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. “Knallbonbons auf den Tischen, es wird Sekt geben und Wunderkerzen.”  
Er wirkte so begeistert, dass er Credence damit ansteckte. “Das klingt wunderbar”, sagte Credence ehrlich, während er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass Percival und Queenie sich amüsierte Blicke zuwarfen. Fragend schaute er zu ihnen auf.   
“Es ist nur...”, begann Percival mit liebevollem Amüsement in der Stimme.  
“... es wäre noch schöner, wenn wir es auf unsere Art machen könnten”, setzte Queenie schmunzelnd hinzu. Ein wenig leidend fuhr sie fort: “Ein Feuerwerkszauber hält länger als eine Wunderkerze und brennt einem keinen Loch in den Mantel.”  
Jacob neben ihr lachte liebevoll. “Mach dir keine Gedanken darum, Liebste, wir passen auf, versprochen.”  
“Aber es ist ein so schöner Mantel”, insistierte Queenie mit leichtem Schmollmund.  
“Ein kleines Brandloch ist nichts, was nicht repariert werden kann”, erinnerte Percival sie freundlich.   
“Das stimmt”, sagte Queenie mit einem letzten Seufzen, ehe sie breit grinste. “Aber es ist auch aufregend”, jauchzte sie. “Ich habe noch nie No-Maj-Silvester gefeiert. So, wie Jacob es beschreibt, scheint es sehr schön zu sein. Wenn auch ein wenig...”  
“...einfach”, ergänzte Credence. Er verstand, was sie meinte. Er hatte sich für die Zaubererwelt entschieden, als er die Wahl gehabt hatte und er würde sie nicht missen wollen. Aber es war schön, an alten Traditionen festzuhalten, die ihn daran erinnerten, aus welchen Kreisen er kam. Nun, vielleicht nicht genau seine Kreise. In den Kreisen seiner Mutter hatte es keinen Platz für Silvesterfeiern gegeben. Aber der Gedanke, sich an eine Zeit zu besinnen, in der Magie etwas Unvorstellbares war, hatte etwas nostalgisches.  
Queenie nickte. “Also”, sagte sie lächelnd, “Kommt ihr?”  
Credence warf Percival einen Blick zu.  
“Oh, du brauchst nicht auf seine Bestätigung warten, Darling”, neckte Queenie ihn kichernd, “Er stimmt ohnehin zu, wenn du es möchtest.”  
“Goldstein”, knurrte Percival warnend, aber Credence meinte ihn ein wenig lächeln zu sehen.  
“O-Okay”, sagte Credence also zögernd.   
Queenie schlug zufrieden die Hände zusammen. “Sehr schön”, flötete sie, “Dann sehen wir euch bei uns. Wir senden euch eine Eule mit den Einzelheiten, sobald wir in der Planung weiter sind.”  
“Ist gut”, sagte Percival, bevor Credence antworten konnte, “und nun raus mit euch. Ihr seid unangemeldeter Besuch, erinnert ihr euch?”  
Queenie kicherte. “Wir gehen ja schon. Ein schönes Weihnachten euch noch”, sagte sie und zwinkerte Credence auf eine Weise zu, die ihn erröten ließ, ohne, dass er wusste, wieso.   
Ehe er sich versah, waren die beiden wieder verschwunden.  
Er blinzelte überrascht und schaute dabei zu, wie Percival die Tür schloss und sich zu ihm umwandte.   
“War das nicht unhöflich?”, fragte er irritiert.   
Percival zuckte mit den Schultern. “Sie werden es verkraften.”  
“Wir... ich hätte ihnen noch Kaffee anbieten können. Oder Tee”, sagte Credence, den das Gefühl beschlich, ein schlechter Gastgeber gewesen zu sein.  
“Dann hätten sie sich hier noch häuslich eingerichtet”, erwiderte Percival und er klang nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee.   
Credence runzelte irritiert die Stirn. “Wolltest du sie nicht sehen?”, fragte er.   
Percival schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sanft. “Das ist es nicht”, sagte er und kam zu ihm in die Küche. “Aber ist es so verwerflich, dass ich dich an Weihnachten ganz für mich haben möchte?”, fragte er, legte Credence einen Arm um die Taille und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
Seine Worte ließen Credence erröten. “N-nein”, murmelte er ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht.   
“Meine Meinung”, raunte Percival ihm ins Ohr. Seine Nähe wärmte Credences Brust, sein Duft stieg in Credences Nase und seine samtene Stimme beruhigte Credence auf eine Art, die sonst wenig vermochte. Ja. Es war gut, dass sie allein waren. Denn, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er Percival auch am liebsten für sich selbst.


End file.
